


black and white

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's beautiful like an old hollywood movie star, and if she wants to be Liz he'll be Burton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black and white

“I wish I was pretty like this,” she says wistfully, a delicate hand turning the page on a worn magazine. She was laying on the double wide bed in the motel, her legs crossed at the ankle; and teeny bopper magazines sprawled all around her, Seth sitting against the headboard of the bed.

When Seth had decided to take Kate along with him, he hadn't really thought of the consequences, of the things he would learn by spending day in and day out with a teenage girl; he was still getting used to her ever changing moods. Seth tended to get frustrated with her sometimes though, she was too good sometimes; scolding him for cheating in a poker game or refusing to case a bank with him. But other times she was so wise, looking into her eyes he could swear he was looking at a person who’d lived a thousand years.  

“You’re not pretty like that princess, you’re more than that,” he tells her, an idle hand roaming through the silky tresses of her hair.

She turns to look at him over her shoulder, “What does Vanessa look like?” she asks, feigning innocence but Seth knows it’s just another ploy to get him to talk about his past.

He smirks, “Jealousy doesn't suit you Katie-cakes,” he says teasingly.

Kate sits up and smacks his arm, “I’m being serious,” she says, “what’s she like?”

Seth clears his throat, “She’s beautiful,” he says, and he feels like an idiot when he starts to feel himself blush under Kate’s scrutiny. “That’s not what I asked,” she responds, rolling her eyes.

Seth takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, the subject of his ex-wife had been a touchy one for a while now. “She has black hair,” he says softly, “pretty blue eyes.”

“So you have a type huh?” Kate grins, and Seth gives her shoulder a little shove because he doesn't like it when she makes fun of him.

“Remember those old movies we watched couple days ago?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“You’re like Liz Taylor okay?”

She turns questioning eyes towards him, unsure of her femininity, of her beauty. Unaware of the power she holds in those eyes, naive at the thought that one day those same eyes and lips would bring a man to his knees.

“Really?” she asks him, because she doesn't believe a word he’s saying.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he reassures, “enough to make a grown man cry,” he smiles, brushing calloused knuckles against her baby soft cheek. And she giggles, dulcet tones that make his insides tremble.

She lays back on the bed and sighs, a slow smile spreading through her face. “Will you be my Burton, Seth?” she beams.

He moves down the bed until he’s laying beside her on his side, one of his arms around her waist, “I’ll be anything you want sweetheart.”

She gives him one of her million watt smiles, the kind that threaten to burn him alive. Kate leans up and brushes her lips against his, chaste and sweet. He wants to kiss her some more, do other things but she rolls over to her side and falls asleep within minutes. The cheap magazine forgotten on the floor near the edge of the bed.

 


End file.
